devuelta a casa
by haiser
Summary: annie, reiner,ymir y berth, finalmente regresan a su ciudad de origen un reino fuera de las murallas llevandose a armin por error. Annie, reiner y berth son muy queridos y repetados por todas las personas del reino. Armin descubrira las maravillas de ese reino y otro lado de annie que lo dejara indeciso en cuanto regresar o quedarse. ymir vuelve a lidiar con su pasado


**agradecimientos a mi amigo eduardo por ayudarme y darme su punto de vista XD**

**DEVUELTA A CASA**

Tras planear la estrategia de rescatar a annie, reiner berthol e ymir, se pusieron en marcha hacia donde las tropas de exploración mantenían a annie bajo vigilancia, justo esa noche la oficial hanji zoe, había tenido una lesión en la espalda lo que impidió que velara el capullo de cristal en el q se encontraba la joven leonharth, pero eso no significaba que el capullo quedara a solas, armin arlelt quien le había estado observando y apoyando en las investigaciones del soldado zoe, se ofreció para vigilar y captar en la bitácora de hanji cualquier anomalía que llegase a notar, el junto con una guardia de 5 soldados vigilando.  
Llegaron a ser las 3 de la mañana, el pobre arlelt se veía cansado pero a la vez se le podía notar que estaba esperanzado en que algo sucediera, algo que le diera una razón para seguir creyendo que quizás en algún lugar del universo ellos dos podrían ser felices, el estaba disfrutando su tarea admirando aquel capullo cuyo contenido deseaba tocar su rostro.  
un sin fin de cosas pasaban por la cabeza del rubio, hasta que una explosión, aturdió sus sentidos, el techo se vino encima aplastando a armin, los oídos les zumbaban, la vista se le nublo lo único que vio fue una gran boca que se acercaba a él y al capullo, la boca era tan grande que podría tragar toda la habitación. Después de eso perdió la conciencia.

Paso algún tiempo, cuando al fin recuperaba un poco la conciencia. Entre abrió los ojos, pero el sol lo segaba, solo podía escuchar unas voces discutir.

-tenemos que ir nos con o sin él- se escuchaba una voz preocupada que parecía ser de reiner  
-yo no fui quien lo trajo aquí!- dijo una voz molesta que parecía ser de annie  
-fue un error, no creí que siguiera vivo después de derrumbar el sótano- una voz aun más preocupada que parecía ser de berth

el rubio aun intentaba abrir los ojos, aun estaba aturdido por el golpe, pero lo poco que pudo ver al parecer estaban en una llanura había mucho vapor saliendo de un cuerpo, en cuanto escucho la vos de annie se extraño y susurro "annie….?" Después reiner se acerco un poco rápido y escucho la vos de annie una vez más.  
-reiner no!  
fue lo último que escucho y volvió a perder la conciencia.

Mientras él estaba inconsciente los demás decidían que hacer, no estaba entre sus planes secuestrar a armin, trataron de capturan annie rápido antes de que llegaran los demás soldados, que berth no se fijo lo que se hecho a la boca, pero no solo atrapo a armin, también se llevo a otros dos soldados pero murieron dentro de la boca del colosal por el golpe que sufrieron cuando rompieron el techo, armin sobrevivió por milagro.  
-lo que sea que haya pasado no podemos dejarlo aquí , en medio de la llanura en terreno de titanes- decía annie seria, como si no le importara  
-p-pero tampoco podemos regresar, tenemos q irnos ahora.- dijo berth preocupado  
-porque de pronto te importa lo que pase con el- dice reiner cansado tallándose los ojos  
-jeje no es obvio- dice burlona mente ymir, se acerca a annie y le da una palma en el hombro –creo que después de todo no eres tan dura-  
annie se sonroja, desvía la mirada y le contesta – estas malinterpretando las cosas-  
-bien bien…como sea llévemelos con nosotros diré que viene con migo para los médicos lo atiendan y después vemos que hacemos con el – contesto ymir  
-me parece bien- dijo annie indiferente  
-hagan lo que quiera pero ya vámonos- contesto reiner  
-es un largo camino si vamos todos en nuestra forma de titán nos tendremos q hacer pausas para descansar lo que nos hará perder el tiempo, así que nos turnaremos, yo los llevare primero en mi espalda en modo titán, después nos llevara reiner, después ymir y después annie- dijo berth  
-está bien como sea- dijeron reiner e ymir  
-buen plan pero deja de creerte superior- gruño annie  
-bueno, más vale que me hagas caso si quieres salvar a tu "amiguito"- dijo berth un poco inseguro y con un toque de celos.

Annie voltio la mirada un poco apenada, cargo a armin en sus hombros, berth se transformo y con el equipo de maniobra 3d subieron hasta su espalda, y se pusieron en marcha.

Era el turno de ymir, ya eran la de la tarde, reiner, berth y annie hablaban sobre como seria cuando llegaran. Hablaron y hablaron hasta que reiner y berth les gano el sueño, estaban agotados por corres en su forma titán. Mientras que annie permanecía sentada admirando el tierno rostro de armin quien aun estaba inconsciente al lado de ella, después de resistir, finalmente cedió a acariciar su rostro con ternura mientras pensaba "acaso….estabas esperándome….". Sin darse cuenta de que berth había despertado. Viendo como annie acariciaba el rostro de armin con mucha ternura decidió no decir nada y volver a dormir con un nudo en la garganta.

Finalmente los pensamientos de annie fueron desvanecidos por la voz traviesa de ymir.  
-hey tu annie…. es tu turno  
-están bien…- contesta con su cara de puño como siempre y patea a reiner y berth.  
-hey ustedes…despierten-  
-hay! No hagas eso!- despierta limpiándose la baba –estaba soñando con crista por que me despiertas!-  
ymir sale de su cuerpo de titán, escucha a reiner y lo mira retadora mente

-termino el turno de ymir- dijo annie con su cara de puño  
-ya estamos cerca, tienes suerte no caminaras tanto como nosotros- dijo un poco serio berth mientras bajaban de cuerpo titán de ymir. Annie procedió a convertirse en titán, bajo su mano y los subió a todos, ymir se encargo de armin y "siguieron su camino a su ciudad natal"  
_

Una puerta se estremecía tras los golpes de un joven con traje militar, el cual parecía desesperado porque alguien abriera la puerta.  
-SR. LEONHART! SR. LEONHART!- decía mientras golpeaba la puerta desesperado  
finalmente la puerta se abrió y de tras de ella estaba un señor de aproximadamente 45 años.  
-dime… dime…muchacho- contesto un poco cansado  
-H-HAN VUELTO!, HAN VUELTO,- dijo alegremente, el sr leonhart se sorprendió y dejo caer la taza de café que sostenía en su mano, y después se pudo ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

finalmente llegan a unas murallas con unas torres de vigilancia, desde donde los vigías notaron la llegada de el trió titánico y los otros dos, a quienes no lograban reconocer, comenzaron a correr la voz alegremente entre ellos hasta que llego al capitán.  
-HABRAN LAS PUERTAS!, HABRAN LAS PUERTAS!- grito el capitán un poco eufórico, después ordeno a uno de los vigías.  
-avisa a al rey que sus guerreros están aquí!-  
-si señor!- respondió el vigía  
se abrió la enorme puerta que quedaba en medio de dos torres, annie entro con todo y su forma titán, agachando un poco la cabeza, estando adentro se inclino al suelo para que ymir bajara cuidadosamente a armin, y después salió de su cuerpo titán. Al salir una tropa de soldados estaba a su alrededor aplaudiendo con alegría por su llegada llegaron carretas una de ellas con equipo médico, el capitán se acerco a ellos y les hizo una reverencia.  
-bienvenidos a su casa valientes leales del rey- dijo el capitán, y ellos asistieron con la cabeza y dieron las gracias por la bienvenida.  
-equipo médico atiéndalos – ordeno el capitán  
-el viaje hasta acá no es fácil seguro están heridos o algo- les dijo el capitán un poco preocupado  
- nosotros estamos bien pero nuestro amigo no tanto-  
ymir quien se encontraba atrás un poco alejada del trió titánico con armin en sus hombros se acerco, y puso a armin en una camilla que acababan de traer el equipo médico.  
-su rey la espera- dijo el capitán mientras señalaba una carreta.

Subieron a armin en la carreta del equipo médico, mientras q reiner annie y berth subían a la que les había señalado el capitán, annie puso un pie sobre la carreta y luego se detuvo y regreso a ver preocupada a armin dentro de la otra carreta, ymir procedió a darle una palmada en el hombro como símbolo de que todo estaba bien y se dirigió a subir a la carreta junto con armin. Annie entendió.

-sube ya annie- le dijeron reiner y berth quienes ya estaban adentro de la carreta. Annie subió un poco más tranquila pero aun se sentía mal por él.

Ya había caído la noche todavía quedaba un trayecto de 20 minutos a la ciudad, las carretas se movían sobre un camino de piedra con faros a los lados en medio de un bosque, hasta llegar a una reja de metal, que era la entrada a la ciudad, la cual contrastaba mucho con el interior de las murallas maría, rosa y sina, en esta la gente parecía feliz, no había hambre, ni delincuencia, era una ciudad muy desarrollada. El paisaje de la hermosa ciudad, los invadía de una tranquilidad, y nostalgia por estar de vuelta. Finalmente llegaron al palacio del rey. Cuando entraron al palacio se pudo ver a al rey bajando unas escaleras con alegría mientras los saludaba. La misión no se había completado, pero no iban con las manos bacías, habían obtenido mucha información de las murallas. Aun así este trió no se sentía digno de la bienvenida del rey. Los oficiales y el rey habían sido muy estrictos con ellos cuando los mandaron a las murallas, pero en cambio la bienvenida fue acogedora.  
-DIAS GLOROCIOS COMO HOY! LES HAN HECHO EL DIA AL REINO ENTERO- decía mientras bajaba con ademanes de alegría. Llego hasta ellos y los abrazo.  
-majestad, queremos disculparnos…..la misión…..-dijo un poco triste berth, hasta q el rey lo interrumpió.  
- nada de eso por ahora! Después mandare a oficiales para que les den sus reportes – dijo el rey con una sonrisa y puso sus manos en los hombro de berth  
-mañana prepararemos un homenaje de bienvenida, el reino entero estará de fiesta, y ustedes recibirán un gran banquete con buena música y buen vino- les dijo el rey y después llamo al servicio. Ellos llegaron inmediata mente e hicieron una reverencia al rey.  
- majestad-  
-denles unas habitaciones para que se duchen y descansen, denle ropa y comida- dijo el rey con una sonrisa  
-si su majestad- contestaron los sirvientes del rey. Se dirigieron a las escaleras hasta llegar a un pasillo muy largo y amplio, muy adornado, con pinturas de los anteriores reyes y sus familias. La cual una de ellas les sorprendió.  
-ymir?- murmuro reiner. annie y berth escucharon y también vieron la pintura, lo único que hicieron fue verse entre ellos sorprendidos y siguieron caminando. Los sirvientes se detuvieron en una puerta y uno de ellos la abrió y dijo  
-habitación para reiner braun-

Reiner entro en la muy amplia habitación, y dos sirvientes entraron con él para mostrarle la habitación. El mismo con berth y por ultimo annie. Una vez que los sirvientes le mostraron su habitación a annie decidieron irse para que annie descansara.  
-bueno eso es todo, cuando este lista baje al comedor para la cena, si necesita algo llámenos- le dijo amablemente uno de los sirvientes mientras estaba en la puerta a punto de salir.

-Una pregunta….-dijo annie antes de que el sirviente saliera  
-dígame- contesto el sirviente  
-las dos personas que venían con nosotros….uno de ellos estaba herido, como esta y donde se encuentra?- dijo un poco preocupada annie  
-se encuentran descansando en las habitaciones de abajo, desea verlos?-contesto amable mente el sirviente  
-si por favor- dijo tranquilamente annie


End file.
